


kiss me again

by tommyandthejons



Series: You Know Who'd Love This [2]
Category: Crooked Media RPF
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-13 17:53:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16022978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tommyandthejons/pseuds/tommyandthejons
Summary: Tommy and Jon go beyond just talking about Lovett in bed. (A coda to "You Know Who'd Love This?" for the prompt "Why haven't you kissed me yet?")





	kiss me again

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to the anon who prompted me with _“Why haven’t you kissed me yet?” with tommyjonjon_ because this is the third fic I've written for the prompt.

Somehow they made it all the way to Lovett’s bedroom, leaving a trail of clothes behind them. Jon had never been been to Lovett’s room beyond the brief tour when they’d first moved in, but he wasn’t paying attention to anything but Tommy pulling him down onto the bed and Lovett, who by some undeserved miracle was still following even if he was unusually quiet about it. It took Jon longer than it should to notice how quiet because Tommy had his hand on the back of his neck, holding him in place and kissing him, and Lovett’s presence alone was enough to overwhelm him. He almost couldn’t believe that Lovett was there, willing and seeming to want this as much as they did, as much as they had imagined him wanting them. 

Jon tilted his head so he could see Lovett better, enough that Tommy was kissing his cheek instead of his lips, leaving him free to talk. Tommy didn't break his stride at all, kept kissing him, open mouthed and messy, working his way down Jon's jawline. 

"Why haven't you kissed me yet?" Jon managed to get out, and Tommy moved obliging lower still, sucking at Jon's neck and shifting until they were both facing Lovett. He wrapped himself around Jon, and it was almost like he was holding him out as an offering for Lovett. 

"I did," Lovett said. “Outside. Did you forget already? You're getting up there, but really, Jon..."

Jon reached out and pulled him over, harder than he needed to with how willingly Lovett came, so their bodies were flush against one another and he could feel just how interested Lovett was. "Why haven't you kissed me _again_ , then?" he asked, not bothering to argue the point. 

Lovett didn't have a smart remark that time and Jon liked the reminder that this was enough to leave Lovett, who had never been at a loss for words, not as long as Jon had known him, speechless. It made him think maybe it mattered that much to him too.

Jon waited to see what Lovett would do, but he was about to give up on waiting when Lovett darted forward and kissed him. It was almost too much, like Lovett was trying to cram everything into a few moments, like he was afraid that this was going to get taken away still, but Jon let him. He'd let Lovett have as much as he wanted, as fast as he wanted for as long as he wants. 

Lovett ended up pulling back then, and swallowed hard. Jon could see his throat bob and he wanted to bite it so badly. He wanted to leave a mark to remind Lovett of this, that he was theirs now. Something for when they were done. Before he could, Lovett kissed him again, this time more gently, and it reminded Jon how much of Lovett he had yet to learn.

Tommy rested his chin on Jon's shoulder and said, "Think it's my turn.” 

Jon let out a little whimper when Lovett pulled away and said aggressively, "Your turn for what, Tommy? What am I, a video game or something, everyone gets a turn?”

“You don’t want us to play with you?” Tommy asked, and Jon was all for winding Lovett up, but he was also interested in working towards the greater good, in this case actually getting laid, so he pinched Tommy’s hip and shot him a look.

"Just kiss him," he said. He had meant it as a demand, but it sounded more like he was begging even when he heard himself. Maybe that was why Lovett actually listened, though Jon was sure the inducement of getting to kiss Tommy didn’t hurt. 

They were too close for him to really see, Tommy leaning over him and Lovett pushing against him, but as much as he would like to watch, he wouldn’t deny there was something about the feeling of being surrounded by them that he liked. He thought maybe he could get off like this, like a fucking teenager, just from Lovett moving against him. He had to reach down, pushed his palm against his dick, because he was afraid just the thought would be enough to set him off.

“Do you still want—” he started then broke off, not sure if Tommy would hear him— not sure if he would if he were Tommy, the way Lovett was letting Tommy take control— but he pulled away, even if Jon could tell it was with reluctance, and said, “Yes,” and made room for Jon to move away, equally reluctant to give up his place in the middle.

"No secret conversations," Lovett complained. The petulant tone to his voice shouldn't have been a turn on, but Jon had already given up at any attempt to keep his body in check, not that he’d been making much of one in the first place.

Jon wasn’t sure what Lovett’s reaction will be if he admitted it, so he was relieved when Tommy said, voice breathy, “We talked about what we’d do with you, if we had the chance.”

“You fucking _creeps_ ,” Lovett said, but he didn’t sound upset, like Jon might have worried at times. He sounded fond and almost disbelieving.

“Please,” Jon said. “We want to take care of you. Whatever you want, just tell us.”

Maybe that hadn’t been the plan, exactly, but they’d talked about so many possibilities, Jon was sure Lovett would hit on one of them, and even if he didn’t, he wasn’t exactly worried about not liking something Lovett wanted.

Lovett rolled on to his back. "If I want to watch you?" he asked, but when Jon moved towards Tommy, Lovett put his hand out, blocking him. "Or for you to blow me, or to fuck you, or—"

"Any of those, Lovett, we said, whatever you want."

Lovett leaned over to Jon, kissed him again, then said, "Let me fuck you."

"Okay," Jon agreed easily. "Do you have—"

"Ugh, over there," Lovett gestured towards Tommy’s side of the bed but made no effort to move. Tommy leaned over and rooted around in the bedside table, throwing a condom and some lube back on to the bed. Then Lovett tugged at Jon, pulling him over until he was lying on top of him, and Jon said, "I thought you wanted—"

"Why should I do the work when Tommy's here?" Lovett asked and from the clicking sound the lube made as it opened, Tommy was on board. Jon had expected Lovett to want to be their focus, had always imagined Lovett in between them, but he wasn’t going to complain about this, kissing Lovett as Tommy teased him, tentative touches he wanted to push back against. When he tried, Lovett wrapped a leg around him, keeping him from being able to move as much as he would like and it was torturous. It felt like forever before Tommy slipped the first finger in. It wasn’t enough but he moaned into Lovett's mouth when Tommy moved just right, adding the pressure he needed.

It didn’t take long before Tommy said, ”He's so ready for you, Lovett, can’t believe how bad he needs this.”

Lovett reached down, feeling blindly around the bed for where Tommy’d thrown the condom. Jon went to move out of his way, but Lovett didn’t let him. Instead he said, “Tommy’s got this, don’t you?” before tossing it in Tommy's direction. Something about Tommy getting Lovett ready for him, getting both of them ready, made it that much hotter. He couldn’t help but look back to see Tommy’s face, the look of concentration as he was focusing so familiar from so many less charged moments. Tommy moved him into place and guided Lovett’s dick into him, then moved away so he could watch, hand on his own dick. Jon felt like he was on display, Tommy watching from the side, Lovett, arms crossed behind his head, looking up at him, and he both didn’t want it to end and desperately needed more even knowing it would take much to put him over the edge. 

“Wanna watch you fuck him after,” Lovett said. Tommy squeezed himself at that and Jon knew Tommy was as overwhelmed as he was.

Jon let himself sink down on Lovett slowly, drawing it out, until Lovett broke and thrust up into him.

“Should have known you’d be a tease,” he said and it set Jon to proving he wasn’t, pulling out every trick he’d learned with Tommy, trying to get Lovett to take it back.

He felt vindicated when he drew a moan from Lovett, when he said, “You’re so,” and couldn’t finish the sentence. He could tell Lovett was close. He looked over to Tommy, as if he needed to check and make sure he saw it too. Tommy said, “Come on, show him how good you can be,” before moving closer, whispering something in Lovett’s ear.

Lovett grabbed his hips then, holding him in place and pushing up, over and over until it was almost too much to take. Jon leaned forward, bracing himself until Lovett finished then rolled off so they were lying side by side. Even if he wasn’t looking at Lovett anymore, he could feel his warmth, and each point of contact, legs, arms, shoulders, served as a reminder this was real. His hand drifted down to his dick, but before he could get any relief, Tommy’s hand was on his wrist, stopping him from moving.

“I thought we were doing what Lovett wanted,” Tommy said. Before Jon could argue, Lovett said, “Yeah, who said you could do that?” and it was probably just a joke, but he let go anyway. He had said Lovett could call the shots tonight.

Lovett looks surprised, but pleased. He asked Tommy, “Is he always like this?”

It felt only fair for them to discuss him, given how often they’d talked about Lovett, even if it made Jon want to squirm and he said, “Lovett also wanted you to fuck me,” to Tommy, trying to get things back on track.

Tommy smirked and said, “Guess you’ll find out,” to Lovett before leaning over to capture Jon’s lips in a kiss.

“Guess I will,” he said softly, as he watched Tommy push into Jon, like he actually believed them. Between that and Lovett pushing his hand between them, wrapping it around Jon’s dick and stroking, just a little too slow and too loose until Jon couldn’t help saying, “Who's the tease now?” then wrapped his hand around Lovett’s and showed him what he wanted, it wasn’t long at all before Jon was coming too, or before that set Tommy off.

Jon was sex sleepy and sticky after, enough that he shouldn’t have been as glad as he was that the three of them were forced so close by Lovett’s too small bed. He probably should have gotten up for a washcloth, but with Lovett spooning him and his head on Tommy’s chest, the sound of his heart loud in Jon’s ear, he was too content to move.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on tumblr [here](https://tommyandthejons.tumblr.com).


End file.
